Ten in the Evening
by sabilandako you say
Summary: It was ten in the evening when Matthias angrily left Lukas on the quiet house. They got into a fight because of the Norwegian's attitude- cold, emotionless, and doesn't care. However, things changed when Matthias visited Lukas a few days later, and found out that the man was not really cold, not emotionless, and he really cares a lot. And it was also ten in the evening. char death.


**Well hello guys! This is just a short story... I just saw a prompt somewhere and this popped into my mind. It seemed like the plot bunny did not want to leave me alone, so wrote it. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Matthias had known Lukas ever since they where still young. Emotionless, never cracks a smile, cold and aloof, and seems like he doesn't care. Even before, Lukas had been always like that.

But now, Matthias already had enough.

* * *

It was a Saturday night, Matthias and Lukas were watching the telly at the latter's living room. Actually, Matthias wasn't really listening. He was just bawling about his unfortunate life.

"Geez. Berwald and I got into a fight again. Would you believe that?!" He whined at the Norwegian sitting next to him. Lukas didn't respond.

"And did I already told you that we were arrested last night because Gil and Al dragged me into climbing that lady statue?!" The Dane continued. Lukas yawned, still watching the tv.

"And because of that, I was fired at my job!" Matthias moped, taking a swig of his beer. Lukas promptly ignored him again.

"And she broke up with me when she heard that I was fired!" He bawled. The Norwegian still did not budge.

"Emil probably hates me now because I didn't get to bring him to that sweet store like I promised." He said as he turned to the man sitting beside him. Lukas was just watching the tv, his face stoic.

"And did I announce that I am sick?" He said, his voice low. It was really not true. He just needed to see what Lukas' reaction would be. Lukas turned to him and raised his fine eyebrow and turned again on the tv.

Matthias felt bitterness boiling inside him. Did Lukas really not care?! He was always there when the Norwegian was in trouble and yet, Lukas did not even care? How could he?!

That bitterness turned into anger the more he thought about Lukas being ungrateful. He stood up suddenly, making the table in front of them shake. Lukas turned his full attention on him and spoke coldy. "What?"

"Did you even know what I was saying a while ago?" The Dane replied, his voice dark and low.

The man sitting next to him rolled his eyes and turned in to the tv with a huff. This made Matthias gape in shock.

"Y-You... YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, DO YOU?! All this time, I was there for you when you needed help. And you don't even care when I've got a stage four cancer?! What, are you now taking me for granted?! Like, am I invisible?! Last time I checked, I am not!" Matthias shouted.

To which Lukas replied coldly "I did not ask for any help."

This made Matthias gape in shock and anger.

"You know what, I'm out of here. You will not even care if I got mugged late at this night, right? I really wish that someday, you would show your emotions, and not just that stupid stoic face you always wear! And I wish to any fucking star that someday, you would learn how to care!" He said, before stomping outside the house, towards the dark night.

Lukas sighed and heard the clock chimed.

It was Ten in the evening.

* * *

A few days had passed since Matthias vented out his anger. He felt guilty about screaming at Lukas, but he did have the right to be angry. So, he decided to visit the Norwegian.

It was around 9:45 in the evening when Matthias arrived in front of Lukas' house. The house was dark, since no light was lit up. He knocked, only to be surprised that the door was not locked. Now, this was not Lukas he knew.

"L-Lukas?" He called warily before stepping inside the house. He was in the living room when he saw that it was mess, as if someone ransacked it. Concern and dread took over him as he dashed into kitchen when he heard weak coughs there.

"L-LUKAS!" Matthias cried as he rushed to the man on the floor. Lukas was indeed on the floor, bloody and full of cuts. He looked like he was beaten up pretty badly.

"L-lukas... Wh-what happened?" Matthias softly said while putting the Norwegian's head on his lap.

Matthias studied the other's face and he choked back a sob.

Lukas was smiling. _Oh God, he was smiling._

"W-well, some men decided to break in. I couldn't do anything." Lukas shrugged, despite the weak protests of his body.

"Let's get you to the hospital then!" The Dane replied frantically.

"Ah... No... Let it be. For now, you need to worry about your problems, not mine." Lukas smiled sincerely.

"Wha-what? No...no." Matthias muttered, clenching his lips.

"It's o-okay, really. Just think that this time is meant for you to vent out... Right?"

"No... Don't say tha-"

"Hey. Do you know why am I smiling?" Lukas asked curiously, with a glint on his already dull blue eyes.

Matthias shook his head miserably while caressing the blond locks of the man whose head was on his lap.

"Well, I would like to smile... For you... Since I am already dying. At least I've got to fulfill your wish... Before I die..." Lukas' smile got wider.

"No! D-don's say tha-"

"And before I die, I would like you to know that I care about you. The reason that I was silent was that I was actually thinking on how to help you... But it seemed that I am just too emotionless, right?" Lukas' eyes got dimmer, but his smile was still there, placed sadly.

"Please... Stop saying that-" he was cut off again when Lukas coughed out blood.

"Hey. At least I've got to fulfill...another wish of yours. I showed you that I care..."

Now, Matthias did not even care that his eyes were already gushing out tears. He could not let Lukas die. HE COULD NOT.

"Looks like I've fulfilled two of your wishes... Right, my idiot of a friend?" Lukas chuckled as he continued, "Good bye." While he smiled benignly, and as his cobalt eyes rolled backwards, as his breathing stopped, as his heart stopped beating, and as his body went limp.

Matthias cried his eye out and the clock chimed.

It was Ten in the evening.

* * *

**sooo, did you guys like it? :D**

**Reviews are very much appreciated :)**


End file.
